Godly
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: Percy Jackson has been forced to become a god. Will he try to become mortal again?   Or will he stay in his godly form?  read the story to find out!
1. damn it

**Hey, guys thanx for reading this if you are reading this!**

**ok that doesnt make sense.  
In this story I am trying to continue after the part where Percy comes back to camp, he just got the gift from the gods: that they claim all their sons and doughters. So that is pretty much where I am starting.**

**

* * *

**Percy was just waking from a good nights sleep, he could hear the waterfal ticking in the corner of his room. He came out of bed. Percy let his feet dig a bit through the sand on the floor. He took a very refreshing shower and went outside to the mess hall where he had a light breakfast.

"Hey Percy I have really bad news!" He turned round and saw one of the stoll brothers running up to him.

"What" Percy demanded.

"Well I mean this is really hard to say to you but I just saw Anabeth flirting with a boy from the Apollo cabin!" the guy was panting for air. I stood there for a while dumbstruck while the newsbreaker sat on the ground regaining his breath.

"I thought she was your girlfriend"

"Yep she was till this moment" Now my emotions suddenly changed from suprised to mad. _I just cant imagine how she can all of a sudden do this to me I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend. _I looked around not many campers were around.

"I think I am going to have to talk to her" I walked up to the Athena house and knocked on the door. As usual all the athena cabin mates were already up and were reading books or looking for different things to do. I saw that Anabeths bunk was empty to I went to her favorite place the porch of the big house...

She was there reading a book.

"thought you could get away! You pretty much just cheated on me..." I yelled. Anabeth just stared at me with fury.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked me yelling too.

"Well maybe it was because one of my friends saw you flirting with a Apollo guy." I yelled. My temper rising with every word I said.

" Ok, you want me to tell you the truth yes I am dating him and just to tell you he has much better sense of humor than you, he smiles at everything that I tell him... He is extremly nice unlike you." At this point I was totally pissed. I stomped of yelling:

"Sure do wat you want, but I just broke up with you!"

"Fine"

"Fine" I quickly ran up to the beach and sat down by the water, while the tide kept on rushing in and out. Then a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hello my son, I havent seen you for a while." I turned round and saw that my father Poseidon was stnding over me, he was smilling.

"Girls are sometimes hard to manage"

"Yeah, with all the practice youve had I think it is easy to say that..." I mumbled under my breath.

" Yes... Perseus would you please come with me for a moment, my dramatic brother-" There was a rumbleing in the sky and Poseidon sent apologies."My brother would like you too come to his council today..."

"Why?" I asked.

"All in good time" Poseidon lifted his hand up for silence. "Now please stand there for a second." Poseidon made me stand in front of him which made me a bit unconfortable and put his hand on my shoulder for a second time. As soon as he touched me all the breath was kicked out from my body and I almost fainted.

Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. The weird swirl of colours dissapeared and my eyes came to focus again. I was satanding a few meters from the giant oak doors that led into the throne room on Olympus.

My father went ahead of me and opened the doors wide. I came in looking around as the light from Heistas fire cought my eye. Poseidon came up to his throne and sat on it. I came up and bowed to Zeus and then to all the other gods.

"Welcome back again I suppose. All of us have decided to grant you one more gift, since you have saved us all, but this will be not a wish." Said Zeus "Is there anyone that has decided in the last second to say no?" Asked the lord of the sky.

All the gods shook their heads.

" Now Perseus we shall tell you the gift." I flinched when he said my real name.

"the gift is not an easy one but it shall be done. We offer you a second and last chance to become a god something we gods havent done in ages, and when I mean ages I mean it not as a figure speech."

"oh" Is the only answer I could respond to.

"Ill take that as a yes!" Exclaimed Zeus cheerfully. Before I could say something let alone argue He poined his lightning bolt at me and chanted some words.I felt my whole body freeze then become warm again. All my muscles burned and inside them my veins. My heart started thumpung harder. The pain was unbearable... I stood there for a sec or more then I colapsed on the white marble floor.

All I dreamed of was veins: in them golden blood, I also remember in my dream how days passed and those days passed into months ond those months into years then years into decades, finally there was a funeral: black clothing people looking at the coffin. And on the coffin the face of Anabeth was printed on.

I could remember tides coming in and out shaping cliffs making caves as the years passed by.

I remembered how the earth shook so badly a tsunami was made and rushed over Hati.

"Lord Perseus, will come back now possibly in a few minutes to weeks not more..." I heard Apollo saying quietly.

" Thank you for tending him" My fathers voice answered back. Then I heard a door being opened then closed. I opended my eyes and took in the surroundings. I was obviously in the Pacific ocean. There was water all around me and since I am the son of the sea god, I had underwater breathing powers.

I moved a bit in the bed and I saw Apollo making some ambrosia and nectar.

"Oh, youre awake, I feared you might never wake." he said suprised that I was already in a sitting position.

Apollo had a oxygen mask over his mouth so his voice sounded very muffled. He offered the glass of nectar to me. I took it thankfully and took a few sips. Then I realized that after a few more sips it was finished.

"Shall I tell the other gods you are well again, thell want to see their new god or do you wish to wait a few hours?"Apollo asked. I groaned, so I **_was_** a god. In a way I was happy but it didnt seem really good. My own mother would age before my eyes and I would always stay 16.

" No" I managed to croak.

Then I will leave you to your own buisness. If you need something just ring that bell there.

* * *

**Hey guy thanx for reading so far!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Choosing the Title

I looked around me I had just woken from another sleep. Beside me my father was sitting on a chair sleeping. Once in a while he would mutter something then snort.

Last time I had woken I had felt that all the strength in my body had been kicked out. But now it seemed that all the strength in my body was back and much more. I felt power in my veins. I felt something that I hadnt had before. Something like a feeling that I could control something, make things happen, make a change.

I gazed at my body I had obviously gained some muscles, that was visible, there were some changes that I couldnt see now but later: I would see them.

"Oh, I see youre awake..." Said my father.

"umhhm" I answered.

" Percy look I am very sorry for what has happened, I hope I havent dissapointed you. I didnt know about the transformation. Zeus probably made that desition with the others while I was away."He said with a sad smile on his face. "Come with me I have to present you to lord Zeus, he has to make you a god of something. There is no use of being a god if you dont have something to rule on." My father took of the covers of my bed and madde me stand up.

He left but told me that in twenty minutes I had to be standing outside my door. So the first thing I did was I had a shower and inspected the rest of my body in the mirror. I looked even more handsome than the me in the mirror of that monster that had turned me into a guinea pig.

I had an eight pack, big muscles on my arms and nice hair that I kept on swishing to the side for some reason. My voice had also changed. It was a bit deeper now and had a commanding tone to it.

Then I noticed my eyes. Now they were weird, not like my old self. It seemed my eyes had waves in them as if a tide was slowly pulling in then out.

And my eyes changed from dark blue to light blue. My face looked somewhat older but younger at the same time. It looked like it was full with centuries of wisdom.

Then finally I put on my clothes. A shirt with a giant tsunami picture on it.

Then finally I went out of my chambers and went to stand by the doors. Soon my father came by with a proud look on his face.

" Now you will have to start behaveing like a god, so first we shall zap to Olympus." Said Poseidon.

He told me to imgine myslef on Olympus, and then force some power into it. I did as he told me and suddenly I was on Olympus. Now for the second time I wad infront of the oak doors. This time I pushed the doors open with one little push.

Then suddenly I realized I was much smaller than the other gods. So I concentrated on growning and growing till I was in my true from.

I then kneeled in front of Zeus.

" Since now you shall not need to kneel to me anymore you are one of us. go and sit down at your throne." I looked around and I saw there was a throne next to my fathers. Now it was only a metal throne but later they would make it like I want I thought. I sat down. For a while the gods dissused some things. then finally they turned to me.

"Perseus Jackson we now will give you the thing you shall have power over. You shall be the god of Demi-Gods, tides and oceanic dissasters and finally sword craft. Your symbol of power shall be your sword. And your common form in animal shall be a white shark."

"Thats a lot of things to remember"

" and as all gods you will have a palace and you will be able to speak in ancient Greek fluently. And now finally you are going to be camp director of half-blood hill I think you would like that am I right?" Zeus asked.

"Yes my lord" I answered.

" The council is now dissmised"

Everyone walked out. "Perseus, before you go, your palace is in the sea next to camp half-blood."

"Thank you father" I said.

I walked out of the gates of olympus and zapped of to camp half-blood.

I made myself come to cabin 3 Poseidons cabin. I quickly scanned the cabins. sure enough there was a cabin for my sons and doughters. It had conch shells all over it and in the entrance there was a white shark painted on the wood.

I walked to the mess hall sure enough there was a table for me. I went to the big house. Chiron was in there playing cards.

" Hello, Percy how are you, where were you we have been looking for you for about three days."

" Well I was in the sea."

" Oh, I see. Have you heard that Dionisus just got replaced from his post, and there was a thirteenth olympian added everyone is wondering...?"

"Um... yeah I heard that"

"Do you know who the new god is?"

"um... well... kindof"

"who is it then?"

"Well... its kind of hard to say... well... its me" There was a silence and chiron just stared at me.

"hail Lord Perseus." Chiron said. " Could I ask what are you the god of and what is your title?"

"Its god of Demi-Gods, tides and oceanic dissasters and sword craft my symbol of power is a white shark." I said. Chiron wistled.

" Well then I will have to call you sir. Lord Perseus."

" Oh no please call me Percy. Please Chiron."

"Very well. Now I think we should keep your identity hidden till dinner tonight."

"Sure" After that very nice talk I went down to the swordcraft arena. I took out my sword which now was heavier than before and started fighting the dummies.

then finally one of the Ares cabin guys came along. I asked him for a fight he gladly axepted. The whole Ares cabin wanted me dead so... I practacy defeated him in a few seconds. Well I am the god of swordcraft.

After that easy defeat I decided to go to the lava mountain climbing thing. I climbed to the top in moments. At one point a lava spark fell on my arm and I gave out a small gasp.

The gold blood spilled out. Now I have to keep that hidden till dinner, or they will immedeatly find out. Then when I reached the top I realized that my scratch was now just a little white scar.

I sat at the top for some time till I saw Anabeth, I was still angry at her but she seemed happy so I didnt bother her. She stood by the amphitheatre as if for waiting for someone. Then round the corner came that Apollo guy. Anabeth and he started smooching and make a big fuss out of it.

"Hey Anabeth I thought you were dating someone and I was right wasnt I" I yelled accross the little field. Suddenly Anabeth broke of from the Apollo guy and scanned around. Finally after a long look around she spotted me and shot a glare at me.

Then she ran away to her cabin.

the apollo guy chust stared after her.


	3. I am the new camp director

I slid of carefully of the lava mountain, looking for every spark that could harm me in a way.

I wen to the big house to check on the clock and see what time it was. Supper was going to be in about five minutes. I realized that Chiron was there already. So I went and headed for the mess hall. In there I saw that Chiron was there already but there was no other person in sight.

" Oh, Lor...Percy Youre here. Come on come and sit by me there right in the middle."

"Thank you Chiron, I appreciate your help in this."

"Sorry But I must excuse myself but I have to blow the conch."Chiron leaned backwards on his wheelchair and pulled out a conch. He blew it. Immediately people started shouting and telling each other what to do.

The first ones to come in were the Satyrs including Grover and then the dryads last were the campers. They all stared at me, as if I were from outer space. Even Grover was somewhat amazed. Anabeth walked in not even looking at me.

"Hello My fellow campers, I trust we had a good day today. Some announcements before you start eating there is a chariot race next week on Thursday, the winner of the month is Peter vanovlke congratulations Peter. Oh and one last thing, our camp director has been sent back to Olympus and the new camp director is Lord Perseus." Chiron told them about what I was the god of and they started eating.

As Chiron said my name Anabeth slowly looked up and looked at me curiously.

I sat in my chair uncomfortably while a satyr gave me food. But this time all the satyrs actually looked happy and not scared.

When everyone had finished their meal, I gave them permission to go to the campfire. I listened while the people told the stories. Finally when that was finished the campers started to go of.

I saw Anabeth glaring at me while she left with the rest of the Athena cabin. Finally it was only Chiron and me.

"You have done well for your first day Percy. But now we must go to sleep, I trust you will want to go to see your mother in the morning. good night" He said and went of. I stayed behind till the fire died then I went down to my palce. I went down to the beach and slipped into it.

Then I remembered that I could turn into a white shark. So I concentrated on that power and felt my body changing then I swam over to my palace. Two guards greeted me and let me pass. I went through thr bueaty of the palace without noticeing and I went to the biggest bedroom in the palace, mine and slept dreamless through the night.

* * *

I woke by shark senses and immodestly woke me of my sleep. I came downstairs examining the beauty and went to the kitchen. The cook was already there he gave me a bowl of blue cereal, while I was in human form. Then I zapped myself to the camp.

There were only about two people in the camp so I passed through without problems. I dashed through the barrier and zapped myself to new york. I wanted to take my time and not came all of a sudden to my moms apartment. So instead I walked for a few blocks.

I reached my moms apartment in good time and changed myself into clothes that she would approve. I knocked on the door and stood there for a while then I knocked again finally Paul opened the door. His eyes widened and he let me come in .

"So how is your camp so far?"

"Not bad" I said.

"So what br-"He didn't finish his sentence because mom came into the room and attacked me with a bear hug.

"hi mom" I said when she released me.

"Hi Percy, Percy would you like a few cookies?"

"No thanks, I just had breakfast." I said. Is something wrong Percy you seem nervous.

"Well... I kind of am I have to tell you something." I said "Well... you see I was made a ... god by Zeus, he forced me to." Moms eyes widened in disbelief. Paul just stared open mouthed.

" Now that's news, so what are you the god of?" She asked. I told her and Paul.

"So I guess you are immortal now right?" asked Paul.

"Yes"

"uh..."

"Come on Percy you can come over it cant you...?"

"Yeah I guess so.

"Here take these cookies and go back to your camp" She shoved a pile of cookies into my hands and pushed me out of the apartment.

"see ya" I said.

I walked down the street looking at every person as they passed, at one point I even passed a monster, she hissed at me but continued walking. I walked all the way to Camp Half-Blood. I had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

After that 15 years passed

I was still the same.

* * *

Another 15

"Percy we have to talk." Said Chiron

"What about?" I asked

"Well the fact that lately you havent had anyone to share youre feelings with. I mean you had Anabeth before, right? she was your girlfriend."

"Well yeah."

"I just think you should go to the mortal world for a while and maybe find someone that you want to be with... you know."

"maybe"

"Then go..." Said Chiron

"Ok see ya."

I zapped of and came to a alleyway. I willed myself to turn to a 27 year old and make my clothes look modern. leather jacket that kind of stuff. I walked out to the busy street and came accross a little cafe.

I sat down next to the tabel that was nearest to the window. Then finally after a few minutes a waitress came.

"What would you like my sir?"

"I think some coffe would be nice..." I said. I put down the card, and I looked at the woman, she looked at me. _**Love at first sight **_I thought.


	4. My girlfriend has a son

I looked at those beautiful hazel eyes for some time. Finally I broke of and she went and got my coffe.

* * *

A few days later

"Um... honney" Amilda said.

"hmm"

"Please Percy listen to me I want to tell you something."

"Yes" We were under the stars on long island at night. Since I was the god of the tides, I could feel every tide coming in and out, pulling in and out.

"You know Percy I would like to have a child." I stared at her with wonder.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I love you" she said and we kissed.

We had rented an apartment in the middle of New York.

One thing troubled me about having a child, I would have to leave her. No direct contact with son or daughter for a god.

_That rule sucks _I said to myself.

After a few months of us being together she finally was starting to feel something.

I took her to the hospital and they told me she was going to have the baby soon.

I left her there. But I had to think of an excuse to leave so I had to stay at the hospital to ponder over things.

Finally I made up an excuse.

**_Dear Amilda,_**

**_I am sorry to vanish so quickly just after you have your baby._**

**_I found out it was going to be a boy so I ask you dearly could you please name him Achilles._**

**_I would be so happy. Thank you. _**

**_By the time when our son becomes 12 monsters will start to haunt him for he_**

**_is a half-blood meaning he is half god half human._**

**_I am very sorry. I have to tell you I am a god, god of tides, swordcraft and demi-gods._**

**_When he is 12 bring him to half-blood hill on long island here is a card:_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island New York_**

**_(800) 009-0009_**

**_thank you very much Amilda,_**

**_Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea._**

**_P.S. I love you._**

I put the letter in a envelope and sealed it. I put it in her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Amilda was still sleeping. Then I went over to the cradle that was in the corner. Inside my son was sleeping too. I took him in my arms and kissed him.

"Goodbye Achilles, I will see you again in 12 years." I whispered.

Then I zapped myself away back to The big house.

* * *

"hi Chiron."

"Ah hello Percy where have you been?"

"Here and there" I replied.

" Well, I should say you look sad."

"My girlfriend had a son"

"Oh, I see. God son, doughter axcess denied" he sighed

" I have an idea." said Chiron suddenly with a mischevious smile...

* * *

** I love cliff hangers.**

**thanks for all the reviews. **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short.  
**


	5. I reach a camp

Eleven years and 364 days later.

* * *

Achilles POV

I was staring out the window at the passing cars.

Then suddenly I saw a man well someone more like a teenager. He was looking straight at me, on the other side of the street.

He looked somehow familiar to me.

"Achilles... Achilles" called .

"Um..." I turned to face him.

"What is the answer to this question?..."

I squinted at the board, I couldn't concentrate. All the words were making flips and swimming of the board.

"Sorry sir but I dont know." I stated.

He sighed.

The bell rang. Everyone went shooting out of the class. I packed my stuff and went out with them.

I quickly got my bike out of the shed and rode of from the school grounds.

While crossing down the street I sharply turned my head to the right sensing something and I saw the same teen ager there, as soon as I saw him he somehow vanished. I shrugged and keept on riding. During the ride home I noticed the guy again he was now in different clothes but he looked a little older.

_Now this was totally freaking out now, I see this weird man that keeps on walking after me and he keeps on dissapearing whenever I look at him _I thought.

When I got home I slumped myself on the bed and waited for Mom to come. Lately she had been coming home rather late. I turned on the raido, nothing special.

Finally I decided to do my homework. But as soon as I took it out of my bag and put it on my desk I frowned and let it aside.

I mean I couldn't concentrate. I was to exited tomorrow was my birthday and my mom had promised me we would go to the beach and then somewhere special.

* * *

I woke up in the mornig with my mom yelling my name.

"Achilles wake up today is your happy day were going to the beach."I stood up very suddenly remembering.

"YES!" I s exclaimed excitedly.

I packed my swim suit and a towel in a bag while my mom packed some snacks.

We went to Long island Montauk by car. When we got there I realized that the whole car was covered with sand. Not much but enough to scrape the paint on the car if your hand went over the surface.

My mom and I opened a cabin with the number thirteen on it.

"Achilles do you want to make a campfire next to the sea?"

"sure mom that will be great" I Exclaimed.

"then come on lets go..." She pulled me out of the cabin and led me to a little hill. There was a pine tree right on the top, and a small camp on the other side.

"Hey mom look at that camp over there... it must be nice there in the summer!" I said

"What camp dear I dont see anything apart from a strawberry field."

"Right" I managed a smile and let the subject drop.

"Honey theres a thing I need to tell you about your father." I looked up and saw her staring into the distance into the sea as if something might suddenly burst out of the water.

"Yes...?" I asked.

"well you see he was a very powerful man controlled a lot and he was handsome. Sea greenish blueish eyes the same ones you have. But there was one thing that he had left for me... a letter, explaining some things. One thing that letter said was to take you to a camp for summer when you turned 12." She looked at me sadly.

"So... now you have to take me to a camp." I said slowly.

" Yes it is very important, because if not then monsters will start attacking you, they will challenge you try to kill you so you have to get trained. That camp you saw before is not your imagination it is real, it is **_the camp_**."

"So you're just gonna let me go now?" I said slower than before choosing my words with care. A knot formed in my throat.

"I have to son, have you taken your bags with you?"

"um... no I left them in the cabin"

"Oh then I will go get them." She got up without another word and ran up to the cabin. She was gone a while. Finally when she came out the sun was already coming down slowly.

When she was half way up the hill suddenly a huge thing with wings swoped down picked up my mom and flew away with her.

"MOM!" I yelled. The bag dropped from her hands.

"Dont worry..." She said half chocking then she was gone.

I walked down the hill picked up my bag and climbed back up crying. Making my vision blurry.

I walked up to the pine tree. It had a golden sweater on it at the top. Then all of a sudden I saw a huge dragon swoop down on me. Then he seemed to recognize me somehow and he fell down silently on the grass.

I walked up to a giant house dragging my bag behind me still sobbing.

As I reached the house a half man half horse came galloping up to me. At that moment I was to shaken to wonder why the man was half man half horse. His eyes widened when he saw me. I stumbled. Somehowe he had come there in time and was now holding me up.

"Now youn hero do not be sad, sleep and regain strength." His hand passed over my head and I slumped down asleep.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter**

**hope you enjoy.**

**PLEASE reveiw!**

**THANX =D =)  
**


	6. I get a mysterious present

"How much longer?" Someone whispered exitedly.

"Calm down Percy the boy will wake in a few hours at most."

"Right I will go down to the swordcraft arena and teach some tricks to the fellows."

"Alright, Ill call you when he wakes."

I groned and turned round.

"Actually I think there is no need for that he already wakes."

the guy named Percy flipped me to the other side.

"That is my son."

I stared at him, I guess we were pretty similar. I had the same features as him. Then finally I managed to say...

" my father..."

"yep the one who left your mom"

Suddenly the memory flooded over me and I bursted with anger.

"You **ABANDONED **my mom and left her with an apartment only. You didnt even come back to help her!" I yelled right in the face.

His calm face twisted a bit but then it softened again.

"I am very sorry, but it is a law gods **Cannot **be with their children too often, once in a while yes but daily no."

"Right."

"Come on Ill take you to your cabin." Percy said changing the subject.

He pulled me out of bed and helped me outside. Outside I looked around and I realized that there was a volleyball pitch, a swordcraft arena, a volcanoish thing and some more cool stuff. As I passed by a few campers stared at me. We got to a cabin at the end next to number 3. It looked nice there was a white shark picture hanging on the cabin. The cabin itself looked like a small tsunami, on a big wave. I opened the door. As soon as I opened it the salty ocean air hit me.

There were a couple of bunks around the room but only one had a bag next to it and a mattress and covers on it. I sat down on the bed.

"Why is there no one here, I saw a bunch of people coming out of a cabin over there?"

"Well, you see you are my only son, so that means that you get this cabin to yourself."

"oh..."

"I hope youll be fine here."

"Yeah"

"Bye Ill see you at supper. Oh and dont forget the call is when the conch sounds"

I looked up but he was already gone. The door was open so I closed it. I examined the cabin. It was pretty cool.

I had been in my cabin orgonizing my clothes when a conch sounded, I supposed this was the conch calling for supper. I quickly put on some shorts you`d see a fisher wearing and went down to the mess hall. I went and sat on an isalized table and stared around.

There were a couple of tables with a bunch of people, there was a table which had people with curly blond hair and gray eyes. Another table looked like they were all meanies. They all seemed to be laughing and chatting together, having a good time. There were only three other tables that had only one person. I guessed this was Hades, Zues, and Poseidons tables.

On poseidons there was a very funny looking guy with blue eyes like mine but a bit darker, and greener. On zues table sat a girl about 14 her hair was black. and on hades there was a boy with a very olive coloured skin and pinchy features.

Then the horn sounded.

"Heroes welcome to the first day of summer. Today we have a new camper, his name Achilles. Lord Perseus son. umm... there is a chariot race in a week... and tommorow we are going to Olympus. Thats all." Chiron said and ruturned to his wheelchair.

Everyone started talking exitetly as soon as Chiron had sat down.I heard little things like:

" Did you hear that we are going to Olympus..."

"... Oh I hope dad is there, last time he wasnt there you know..."

"... I want to try the honey there again..."

I didnt see why everyone had to be so exited I mean we were going to olympus so what?

My father sat in front of us on his table with chiron. They seemed to be disscussing something very important, they were arguing in low tones. Then suddenly Perseus turned his head sharply towards me, I guess those were part of his powers he could sense when someone was looking at him.

I turned away but I felt eyes pircing my back.

As soon as supper ended and I was full and warm I started feeling a bit tiered. I was about to go to the camp fire with the rest of the campers which had gone already when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Achilles" I turned round and saw Perseus looking down at me.

" I think I have forgotten to give you something, after all it is your birthday." A small package appeared in his hand.

" Do not open this until you are in your cabin"

I gulped and muttered thanx and ran away to catch up with the rest of the campers.

* * *

**Sorry Short chapter.**

**Didnt have enough time.**

**Please reveiw! :)**

**:D**

**:D**


End file.
